Malfoy's Crush
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: During his sixth year, Draco ends falling in love with an exchange student. While he flirts and smiles endlessly at her, she only replies with polite smiles. He's only met her, but he knows, if a girl can resist him, she can't be human. Please review!


I **DO NOT** own Harry Potter or any of the other book characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling _only_. I **DO OWN** the exchange students. _All_ of them.

Catgirl AF

PS- Nobrea's name is pronounced "No-bray-ah Day-al-der-da-nay". This is based in the 6th year (I haven't gotten "Half-Blood Prince" yet so.. bweh! Myah-hah...X3)

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her eyes were crystal blue. Her hair was long and silky and gently touched her hips, and even lighter than mine.

My name's Draco Malfoy by the way, and the beautiful woman I'm looking at is an exchange student named Nobrea Dealdedane. There's a lot of exchange students from all over the world this year, and they're all sharing rooms with our students. Unfortunatly, Nobrea got stuck with that filthy mudblood, Hermoine Granger, in the Griffondore house. I'm in Slytherine.

"What're you staring at?"

I looked to my left and saw that the voice belonged to Goyle. He and someone named Crabbe follow me around, so I play along as their "friend", and use them for my dirty work. They're nothing but a bunch of gits, anyways. "None of your business," I snapped. I looked at my plate and began picking at the food with my fork. I put my elbow on the table and nuzzled my chin in the palm of my hand, hiding my face from Crabbe and Goyle so I can look at Nobrea some more. _I wish she would look at me_, I thought.

And she did.

Her crystal eyes met with my icy eyes. She greeted me with a smile and I could have sworn I heard her voice, smooth and rich, in my head. _'Hello.'_

I smirked at her, trying to get some of my charm across the room to her. Her eyebrows raised but she was then distracted by Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. _Harry Potter_. I hated the boy so much. He always got first dibs on everything just because of some stupid scar. I wish I had that scar. _Wait, no you don't! It would ruin your face_, I protested in my mind.

I watched Nobrea shake her head gracefully and say, "Nothing". Those two boys had no right to talk to Nobrea! I smirked as she glanced at me and looked at her food.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Alright," he said, in an elderly, raspy voice, "first years, please follow your Prefects back to your rooms. Exchange students, I do hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, and please follow your roommates back to your rooms."

I watched Nobrea stand up with Granger and they walked away from the table. Nobrea walked gracfully, one foot in front of the other. As they walked into the crowd, Nobrea looked at me and smiled. Her cheeks were fairly high, and her chin formed a beautiful point. I wanted to hold her and kiss her every night and day.

She disappeared into the mess of people at the door and I stood up and turned around- to come face-to-face with at least 10 of the 12 exchange student girls, and one exchange student boy whom I recognised as Cho Chang's roommate. "Hi," said the girl in front, twiddling her hair flirtishly. She was cute, but didn't match to Nobreaby a longshot. "I'm Rosaline Fairview," she continued, "but you can call me Rose."

I spent ten minutes trying to get away. The boy, whose name was Rodney Kellington, had even come very awkwardly close and began to flirt- which included batting his eyelashes. "Sorry, I don't swing your way," I said.

"Oh hun, don't diss the book before you've read it," he replied.

I gagged and pushed myself out of the crowd. Their roommates grabbed them by the arms and apologised to me, dragging them away.

I walked into the hall. It was deserted and I could hear the girls and Rodney trying to get away from their roomies.

"Get Professor McGonagall!" I heard Cho yell.

I walked down the hall as fast as I could. If someone had to go to get McGonagall, that means someone else was holding onto two people, and chances are one of them was going to get away. I took one turn, then another, then another. I was finally satisfied with the distance between me at the grand hall. I slowed my pace and walked with my head down. Then I heard two voices. I recognised one to be Granger's. The other, smooth and rich, was Nobrea's.

"Up that stairway is the Devination class with Professor Trelawney," I heard Granger say.

"Mm-hmm," Nobrea hummed. I couldn't exactly tell if she was intrested or not. It seemed right in the middle.

"_God_, mudblood, don't you have anything better to do than bore everyone out of their wits?" I sneered. I glanced at Nobrea, hoping she'd have an approving look back. But she didn't. She didn't look disapproving either. She looked rather calm.

It might have been the light, but I could have sworn her eyes went from crystal blue to blood red.

"Shuttup, Malfoy!" Granger snapped back.

"Oou, mudblood's got something to say?" I chuckled and walked up to Nobrea. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Come with me, Miss Dealdedane, and you'll have the time of your life."

Up close, there was not denying it- her eyes _were_ blood red. Then she smiled and blinked, and they were suddenly back to crystal blue. "I think not, Draco Malfoy. I rather enjoy Hermoine's tour." With that, she turned to faceGranger, and said, "Please, let us continue, Hermoine."

I stood and stared at their backs as they went. _Okay, a girl who can resist me. It's okay, I'll have her within three days!_ I told myself, shrugging.

Three days came and went and I had barely spoken to her. I would shoot her glances and smiles, and she would politly return them then continue working. Then, a week later, I got my chance.

"Draco, may I talk to you?" Professor Snape said from behind me in the halls.

I turned around to face him. He was in his usual black robe and his hair was the same greasy, slick "style". "Sure," I replied, following him into his office down in the dungeons.

He motioned to a chair and I sat down. He closed the door and began to speak. "I couldn't help but notice the looks you're giving that exchange student, Nobrea... Daydaylanay," he said.

"Dealdedane," I corrected.

"Right... well, I notice how she reacts back to you," he sat down behind his desk and leaned foreward on his elbows, "Do you need help with the girl?" He asked.

My first instinct was to say "Yes, _please_!" but I pushed that out of my mind and shrugged. "I don't need it, I can get any girl I want. I'm just playing with her. If you _want _to help, go right ahead, but I don't need it." And with that, I got up and left.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and stormed down the hall with my head down. _How dare that old git think that I, Draco Malfoy, needs help getting a woman! He is quickly becoming my least favourite teacher--_

My thoughts were inturrpted by me colliding with someone. "Hey, watch where you're--" I started but stopped dead sentence when I saw who it was.

"Hello Draco Malfoy, and my apologies," Nobrea said, smiling.

"Ah- uhm-" I stammered, but quickly recollected my composure, "No, it's alright. You can call me Draco, by the way." I smiled and checked her out. She wore strange clothing. Her top fit snug around (which I admired) and was tied around her waist with a ribbon then ended with ruffles off to the side, and her sleeves were made of a see-through fabric and nearly touched the ground. Her socks were knee-high and seemed to tie at the back, and her shoes were high-heeled leather boots and were flimsy. The only "normal" garment she wore were shorts, and I could see a bit of some skin-tight shorts underneath.

"Alright, Draco, and I'd appreciate you not stare at me in such a way."

I looked at her face. Her eyes were forest green and dared me to continue staring. I smiled at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you like me checking you out?"

"The attention is nice, but I'd rather not have it."

I opened my mouth to replybut was interrupted by Granger. "_There_ you are, Nobrea!" She said, quickly jogging up to us. She sneered at me. "Was Malfoy bugging you?" She asked Nobrea not taking her eyes off me.

"No, it's quite all right. I just got lost and Draco was helping me," Nobrea replied. I smiled and raised my eyebrows. She returned the smile politly.

"Yeah, sure, he was probably leading you to his dorm room." She grabbed Nobrea's arm. "C'mon, Potions is next, with Professor Snape." She began leading Nobrea down the hall.

"I bet you wish I was leading _you_ to my dorm, Granger!" I called after them.

"In your wildest dreams, Malfoy!" Hermoine called back.

"In _yours_!"

They turned a corner and I chuckled. I ran up to my dorm room, got my books, and ran back to Snape's classroom. There was still two minutes left. I walked pass Ganger, Weasly, Potter, and Nobrea. I smiled and winked at her, and, once again, she politly returned the smile. I walked over to Crabbe and Goyle and sat between them. They talked among themselves, mostly about food, and I watched Nobrea. She had a beautiful figure and did not hunch over. She always kept her back and neck straight and didn't slunch on her chair the way most students would.

Snape walked into the room and everyone shushed. He began right away. "Alright, children, today we'll be making Love Potions-" he allowed about two seconds for half the class to stop choking (hearing Snape say "Love Potion" isn't a daily event), then continued, "- and we'll be needing partners." He then read down a list. "Maria Feller and Mitch Sandsburrow, Hermoine Granger and Neville Longbottom-" Granger groaned, "- Ron Weasly and Vincent Goyle, Draco Malfoy and..." he looked at me, "... Nobrea Dealdedane." A few boys shot envious looks at me and I returned them with a broad smirk. He finished the list and handed the exchange students rusty cauldrons and old ingredients.

He walked away and I glared at his back. He had no right to treat Nobrea that way. He said the instructions and sat down inspecting everyone. Nobrea picked up a faerie wing and was about to grind it with her fingers (as we were told to do), when I rolled my eyes. I put all my ingredients in my cauldron and held it to her. "Here," I said, "let's trade."

She looked at the cauldron, then at me, a hint of amusment in her eyes. "No, I'm quite all right, Draco." She looked back at her faerie wing and gently began to rip it.

I sighed and took the wing from her and put it, along with all her other ingredients, into her cauldron and took it away, then put mine in front of her. "Take it," I said, sternly.

She laughed slightly. It sounded more like wind chimes then laughter. "Alright then, Draco," she said, smiling, and took the faerie wing from my cauldron and began ripping it. I took the wing out of her cauldron and also began ripping it. After we had both ground up about half our wings, I glanced over at her. She looked sad and her eyes were clear grey. I looked at Snape and found he was watching me with eyes that ordered, _'Make your move, boy.'_

I cleared my throat and he looked away. I looked slightly over to Nobrea. "Why are you sad?" I asked.

"Am I sad?" She replied.

"Well, you look it."

She sighed. "I'm just thinking, these faeries had to die just because we wanted to make Love Potions."

"They could have died from natural causes- you know, old age and stuff."

She laughed her wind chime laugh again. "No, Draco, faeries are immortal and are immune to sickness. They must be killed to die." She grazed the edge of her wing with her finger. "Pity, this one was a princess, too."

I looked at her wing quizically. "How do you know?"

She leaned close to me. I could smell her so clearly. She smelled like flowers, pine and berries. "Because of this pattern, see? There's rings here and here and here," she said, pointing to tiny rings on her wing and snapping me out of my trance.

"How d'you know so much about faeries?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

She leaned back into her own chair. "Because of where I come from."

I was about to ask her where she came from (Dumbeldore had said that the exchange students will tell you where they came from if they wanted to), when Snape's voice filled the air. "Draco Malfoy, _please_ stop oggling your partner and finish your work."

A few students giggled as I glared at the teacher. _Forget fastly becoming, he **is**_ _my least favourite teacher!_ I thought.


End file.
